


Autumn Surprise

by EmpressVegah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Autumn, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Romance, usukustwiceperyear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: Arthur has been meaning to tell Alfred his little secret.





	Autumn Surprise

“Sweetheart, are you up for a walk outside?”

Arthur glanced from his embroidery to his mate of two years, Alfred Jones. The alpha had a warm look on his face, accompanied by an easy smile that Arthur couldn’t resist. He set his project down and nodded. He already liked the idea of walking around the town basked in the golden hues of autumn.

Alfred had his favorite green scarf and jumper ready when he reached the doorway. He grinned like a child and Arthur could only shake his head in exasperated affection. His mate was so eager to take the walk outside. Arthur couldn’t blame him, though. The town they had recently moved in to have picturesque views that were like wallpapers.

Though Arthur had the suspicion that Alfred wanted to step on the leaves and hear them crunch.

Arthur took the proffered jumper and put it on. He hid a smile behind the clothes, warmth filling him at the thoughtfulness of his beloved alpha. Alfred was so sweet. Once the omega tugged the jumper over his head, Alfred wrapped the green scarf around his neck. Arthur went red at the tender gesture.

“You’re so cute,” Alfred remarked and Arthur smacked his arm in retaliation. Alfred always called him cute even way back then when they first started dating. It was some good several years ago but the habit never wore off.

Alfred took his hand and entwined their fingers, a habit that didn’t die after seven years of being together. They stepped out to the chilly autumn afternoon and paused to appreciate the view. Shades of brown, orange, and gold covered the expanse of their vision. The rows of trees had already turned their green leaves into the yellows and browns of autumn. Alfred led the way to the nearby park, walking at a leisurely pace.

It was uncommon for the alpha to keep quiet like this but Arthur knew that Alfred had a soft spot for the autumn view. It was the season they first met, after all. He reminisced the first time they saw the other. Funny how falling all over each other in a pile of autumn leaves would lead to something as beautiful as this. Arthur had never expected to fall in love with Alfred, let alone being courted by the handsome alpha. Becoming mates was the last thing on his mind but Arthur felt ecstatic by Alfred's side.

He squeezed Alfred’s hand and the alpha looked at him, the smile on his face never wavering. “Just remembering the first time we met,” Arthur confessed. His mate chuckled, recalling the incident as well. Arthur was in awe of how good Alfred looked smiling like that, the golden afternoon sun shining over them. He was truly beautiful.

The urge to tell Alfred the news he found out a few days ago was at the tip of his tongue but Arthur kept himself in check. There was a time for everything. It wasn’t now.

They walked to where the gathered dried leaves were and Alfred sprinted to the little mount. He stepped on them and laughed without care upon hearing the sweet crunch of fallen leaves. Arthur shook his head and opted to sit on the nearby bench instead. He watched his alpha play with the mound of leaves like a child. Arthur rested his palms against his flat stomach, thinking of how to break to Alfred the news.

Once Alfred had his fill of crunching leaves, he rushed back to Arthur and sat beside him. He shuffled closer, put his arm around Arthur’s shoulders and grasped his left hand. The omega looked up but Alfred sniffed near his neck, blocking his view. He tugged the scarf loose and pressed his face against his neck.

He heard Alfred take a deep breath and commented, “You smell… different. Sweeter.”

Suddenly Arthur found himself in Alfred’s lap as the alpha buried his face next to his scent gland. He felt Alfred rub his hands up and down his back. After years of knowing him, Arthur knew Alfred was becoming giddy.

“What’s this about?” Arthur asked in a playful tone, allowing Alfred his desire for physical closeness. His mate was one of the most physically affectionate people he knew. It didn’t come as a surprise when Alfred did something like this out of the blue.

“You smell sweeter,” he repeated, taking a whiff of Arthur’s scent to emphasize his point. “I like it.” Blue eyes looked up and Arthur felt himself melt at the intensity of Alfred’s gaze. “I’m not sure if I smell any different from before,” he replied back but Alfred only pulled him closer. They stayed in that embrace for a few moments. Arthur relished the feel of his alpha’s arms around him. It was warm, comfortable, and safe.

Arthur refrained from voicing his own thoughts about Alfred’s uniquely wonderful scent. Sandalwood with a hint of coffee – a scent he’d grown to love over the years. Instead, he snuggled against his mate’s chest and closed his eyes, basking in the glow of happiness and contentment.

 

* * *

They walked around town, visiting shops and browsing seasonal sale items that caught their attention. Alfred was entranced by the plastic pumpkin decors that light up when touched while Arthur was more curious about the holiday-themed patterns he could crochet in time for December. Maybe he could finish smaller patterns and put them around the house for a more autumn feel to it. Alfred would like it for sure.

When the temperature was too cold for casual walks, Alfred and Arthur went home. They bought the designs Arthur was eyeing on and the pumpkin ornaments Alfred planned to put up on their lawn.

Before they went to warm themselves up, Alfred suggested to quickly set up the decors on the lawn. He took charge of placing the pumpkins while Arthur observed his decorating. He critiqued the alpha’s landscape designing since his mate refused to let him lift a finger. “Just do what you always do, Sweetheart,” he said with a wink.

Arthur tossed him a plastic pumpkin.

Once they got inside, Alfred suggested that they light up the fireplace. A secret smile spread on Arthur’s face as his mate ignited the logs already settled in their fireplace. The living room slowly grew warm and toasty. It melted the cold the omega felt from the rapidly decreasing temperature outside.

Alfred offered to make the drinks. It was his specialty and he had long memorized what Arthur preferred to have during these chilly autumn evenings. The omega went to gather sheets to make them comfortable instead. He chose the softest, fluffiest duvets that were gentle on his skin and would help contain the heat.

Arthur quickly set up his makeshift nest, plopping up cushions and blankets on the long couch. He wrapped the large duvet around him and pressed his cheek against the soft texture of the sheets. He saved enough space for his mate to snuggle beside him.

Alfred came in a few minutes later with a tray of mugs full of hot drinks. As he set the tray down, he offered Arthur his favorite apple cider but the omega politely declined. Blue eyes went wide at the refusal. The alpha sat down beside him and pulled Arthur close while grasping his smaller hand.

“What’s the matter, Sweetheart? You never say no to apple cider before,” he asked, his eyebrows almost meeting halfway in worry. The frown never suited his mate and the omega yearned to wipe the look off his face.

Arthur took a deep breath and gazed at the burning wood for a moment. He watched the fire lick the edges of logs and the hearth gathering the charred pieces. He then faced his mate again, meeting his blue gaze as he gripped his larger hands.

“Alfred, I have something to say to you,” Arthur began slowly. He got a whiff of the tension trickling off Alfred. He looked down again, squeezing his mate’s hands even tighter. The silence lingered on and the alpha couldn’t take it.

“Arthur, tell me. What’s wrong? Are you okay? You can always tell me anything, y’know? I’m here for you, darling. Please,” Alfred blurted out in concern. Arthur was touched by the heartfelt reassurance.

“All right,” he spoke, taking a huge intake of air as he readied himself. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, relishing in the warmth of the duvet and Alfred’s arms around him. Arthur opened his eyes and looked straight into Alfred’s blue eyes.

“I’m pregnant.”

A cloud of silence enveloped them and the seconds seemed like hours for Arthur. It looked like his surprise for Alfred fell flat and unease started to settle on his stomach. The omega began to pull away only to be tugged back into Alfred’s warm, inviting arms.

“Oh my god,” the alpha whispered in his ear and Arthur heard the stunned yet hopeful tone in his voice. The gnawing feeling dispersed as relief flooded his chest.

“Is it real -- Are you really -- Oh my god! I’m gonna be a father! Oh my god, Arthur, my sweetest darling, we’re gonna be a family,” Alfred gushed as he held Arthur and peppered him with lots of kisses. Arthur welcomed every kiss as his heart swelled with the love and acceptance. His omega side preened at ecstatic scent coming off Alfred. He felt completely at ease now that his mate had accepted him and their unborn child.

“Oh, Sweetheart, you make me so happy,” Alfred murmured in a low, sensual voice, kissing his way up to the omega’s lips. Arthur opened himself up for his alpha, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck. He felt himself go pliant against Alfred’s chest as his mate guided him on the bed of the sofa. Arthur’s back hit the blankets and pillows he had prepared and Alfred hovered on top of him.

The omega welcomed the large alpha body as his legs spread to accommodate Alfred. He had a tender look in his blue eyes that flared Arthur’s insides. It was the look he was acquainted with so well, and it was the look that made him yearn for Alfred’s touch.

Alfred kissed his way down to Arthur’s exposed stomach, pausing as he gazed at the omega’s still flat stomach. “Hey there, little one,” Alfred began and Arthur’s heart skipped a beat. “This is your daddy and I’m really excited to meet you soon! Don’t give your mom a hard time, okay? I love you two very much.”

Arthur felt tears prickle his eyes at the tender words. He pulled Alfred for a desperate kiss, feeling so loved he would burst.

They spent the evening kissing and making love by the fireplace, the burning embers adding to the heat they shared. Over and over again their bodies reunited as they expressed their love and lust, reaffirming their union in the most carnal way.

When exhaustion came, Alfred gathered Arthur in his arms and carried the omega to their bed. He tucked his tired mate in and spooned him from behind. Alfred placed his hand protectively on Arthur’s lower abdomen.

Over their little one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for USUKUStwiceperyear's first event! The theme is Seasons! So most of the works are based on the four seasons, and I choose the lovely Autumn!
> 
> Please check out the other beautiful works at https://usukustwiceperyear.tumblr.com!


End file.
